Made with Love
by livingforfiction
Summary: How Charlotte was conceived in the Summer of 1993.


Both seated on the sofa beside the window; The moon was full, bright and clear.

The lights of the beach house were off, and the bright moonlight enlightened them two through the open window. The curtains flown freely just behind them.

"How was your night?" David said walking towards the sofa with the two glasses of wine. "In general." He added.

"Uhm, well..." Victoria responded taking the glass he offered. "Quite good... it had been worse than this." She said drinking a sip of the wine.

"Wow... that bad?"

"Not much... he didn't drown me in social obligations tonight so..."

* * *

Like many other times, she had arrived there hiding from everyone, even her own domestic employees.

That night, the overwhelming dinner her husband had offered finished around 22. He was tired so he went to sleep immediately, as she went to her bedroom not to make him suspect of anything.

In her room, she took off the dress, the heels, the make up, and the hair stick she had on, and changed into a pair of blue cotton shorts, a white top and a pair of flip flops on her feet.

In her balcony, she waited the enough time in which she knew her husband would be asleep. Meanwhile, she never stopped looking at his house. She wished time would go on faster...

She took a look at her watch: _23.30. "Great."_ she thought.

The heat that night was killing, but anyway, she knew that beside the beach wind can be betraying. She grabbed a thin satin coat, closed the door of her room and went down the hall. She always left through the yard door, which everybody always left open because of her orders.

Calmly, she crossed the beach and when she was getting close to his house, she noticed him sitting on the swing he had built for Amanda. His smile started to get bigger as she got closer.

She reached the steps and he took her by her waist.

"Hi darling" she said kissing him.

"Did anybody see you?"

"Oh David, don't you trust in my skills yet?" Both laughed.

* * *

"So, we can say it was fine."

"Yes... And it's even better now" she said, getting close and kissing him.

He scooped her onto his lap and caressed her exposed legs.

"You know?" He said. "I thank God for inventing three things:..." she listened attentively, smiling softly, knowing that something funny was going to get out from his mouth. "...Women, Leggings, and shorts".

She laughed lovely. "Why is all that causally connected to women?"

"Because I've always thought women are the most beautiful of God's creations." He said kissing her forehead.

She caressed his cheek, thinking about what he had just said. Her husband never told her anything related to that, not even in the short time when they were in love. David loved her for what she was, for her heart, her essence. That was what she thought.

"Can we go to sleep?. I'm a little tired." She asked.

"Sure."

Once they were laying down on his bed, she started caressing his back while rubbed her face against his.

He knew what she was doing. She needed affection. He knew that look, she needed an ear.

He noticed the tear rolling down her cheek, and caught it with his fingers.

"Baby, was going on?" He asked. "Vee?"

She opened her eyes. Her cries started to grow and he hugged her tight. God no, he couldn't see her like this. Even when she was still the same beautiful with her face red of crying, he knew the reason of that sudden crisis she had.

Still hugging her, she whispered "It's just that I'm tired of all this, just that."

"I know you are".

They remained silent for minutes until she was calmed.

She lifted her head, and looked deeply into his eyes. "Thank you..." she said.

"Always" he said kissing her hand.

He kept a trace of soft kisses all up her arm, and when he reached her shoulder, he rubbed his nose against it. Like someone who's trying to obtain a smell from something.

"Have I told you... how beautiful you are? He asked.

"Yes...you have" she replied, caressing his hair.

He took her cheek with his hand, and looked at her deep into her eyes.

"You know I'll always protect you and take care of you, right?"

"Yes Love...I do. And I'll always thank you for that".

He kissed her sweetly, while he caressed her black smooth hair. She wrapped an arm around his neck and with the other hand, she holded his head.

"Due to how you're feeling tonight... emotionally... do I have permission if I want to make you feel my love?"

She smiled. God, nobody ever asked her to make love to her.

"Absolutely, darling".

He replied with a smile, and turned up on top of her, caressing her face and kissing her again.

She used her arms to push him against her... He slipped his hands down her tank top, and made a trail up her torso.

Her smooth skin already drove him crazy. When he touched her bra, he couldn't wait to take it off and undress her totally.

She lifted her arms and he took the top off above her head. He started kissing her neck and _Oh, God_ that delicious flesh... that neck was his weakness. All her body was, but her neck was something beyond.

She was breathing rougher, and a few soft, light sounds were being free from her throat.

She grabbed the hem of his tshirt and slipped it up over his wonderful body. After taking it, she laid her whole arms and hands against his back... and she was flying.

His warm skin and the fair weight he was putting on her, caused her to make her breath even rougher.

"You are... poison, Vee." He said, whispering to her ear. God, she loved how she was capable of making feel this to the man she loved.

While he kept kissing her whole torso, her chest and her stomach, she felt an urgent feeling through her half naked body.

"Baby... undress me now, please" she whispered into his ear.

Happy that she asked for this, he took his hands behind her back, took the clips of her bra and unclasped it, slipping it down her arms while she holded his with her hands.

How he loved that view. He loved that woman... her beauty was something he had never seen before.

He dropped it to the floor and placed his hands on the hem of her panties. He pulled them down her killer legs and dropped them too.

"Now you" she said.

Coming back to kiss her again, he tried to place his hands on his intimate clothes, but she stopped him from doing it taking his hands out and grabbing the hem of his boxers herself, pulling it down slowly, as if she were tasting it...

He grabbed her from her waist with one hand, and from the neck with the other, and carefully, lifted her up placing her on a sitting position on his lap.

She caressed his face and his shoulder, and he caressed her hair and her down back.

"Thank you for taking care of me..." she whispered.

"Always, my queen"

She kissed him hungrily letting out beautiful sounds from her throat that drove him crazy.

He placed both hands on her buttocks and pushed her roughly against his hips, and right after that, he lifted her the necessary, and grabbing her from her hips, he introduced himself inside of her.

She let out the first defined moan, and he was determined to make her do that the whole night.

Her hands were set against each one of his shoulders, and her legs were spread open beside of him.

She started moving slow, enjoying every thrust, every wave of pleasure that invaded her.

He loved to see her expressions, how her face melted along with her body when they made love. Her gestures along with her sounds, were everything he couldn't resist. And this wasn't the exception.

With one hand on his buttocks and the other on her hip, he pushed her increasing their pace, causing her moans to grow faster and more desperate.

Her sounds were killing him, he couldn't handle that seductive ways of her woman.

He was always afraid of somebody hearing them, since Victoria was a woman who never shut her senses, her desires or her pleasures out. Except when Amanda was home, she always respected that. But that couldn't happen anyway, nobody was so close to them to hear the cries.

She loved how he could make her shiver with only a look. He could look at her, and make her melt. And when he made love to her, she felt safe. Safe that nobody could hurt her, because she really felt he was taking care of her.

Both moving and moaning fast, they finished at the same time. Still recovering, she caressed his cheek, doing nothing, saying nothing. Just looking at him.

Because he knew how to love her, how to touch her, how to make her feel alive.

He kissed her chest, in the middle of her breasts, and she arched her back letting her head fall free while she holded his head.

"I love you, Vee... I love you, I swear"

"I love you too, honey... I mean it"

He lowered his gaze, and he could feel her killing his senses again.

Softly, he laid her down, and embracing her, he kissed her roughly.

He broke the kiss and started kissing her left breast, making her sigh hardly, and continued kissing down her body until he reached her already open legs.

She knew what he was going to do.

He took her hips on his hands, and buried his mouth inside her vagina, caressing her clit with his tongue.

She arched her back, and she pressed her hand against his head while pinning her nails on his back.

He loved this. He loved the feeling of her nails...

Her muscles were starting to contract slowly, while he tasted her delicious fluids and her smooth flesh.

Her moans grew louder, and his tongue moved faster until she finally reached the orgasm.

Going up, he kissed her stomach and went directly to her ear. "I wish you could see how precious you look from down there" he whispered.

She smiled. "Then I'll try with my mirror when I'm bored someday".

She laid beside him, caressing his chest, him caressing her hair.

And ten minutes later, they were making love again.

With the same passion, the same love and force they always did with.

After the second time, he embraced her from behind her back, and they stayed like that until he realized she hadn't talked.

"Vee?" He whispered. "Vee."

He lifted his head upon hers and saw her eyes peacefully closed, her breathing soft and her arms holding to his.

Carefully, he slipped one arm out of hers and grabbed the sheets, covering them to their necks.

He kissed her shoulder.

"Get rest, my queen... Thank you for making me this happy" he whispered.

They didn't know what they had created from that love.


End file.
